particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zardic Founding Fathers
Fathers (and mother) of the Federation of Zardugal. Gerald Fordingham President of the Former Union of the Republic and Federation. A son of a former CRP leader in Ingomu, when the CRP dissolved he became an independent mayor of Portsmouth in the 3450's. After the civil war and the national crisis that followed he refounded the CRP to re-unite the nation under the Federation. After two major party Congresses in the 3470's the United Federalist Party emerged as a right of centre party committed to devolution, federalism, good governance, rule of law, commitment to the unity of the Federation and a strong national security. The 3471 election saw the largest CRP/UFP government ever, beating even the first government led by President Wiencek in the 3320's and his later grandson Robert Wiencek in the 3380's and '90's. In the 3475 elections he formed a landmark coalition with the New Liberals to successfully govern the country. The coalition held power till the 3487 elections, surprising many observers. With the fall of the independence party in 3487 the UFP formed its first majority government in over 15 years. All this success is attributed to the overly successful presidency of Fordingham. Jim Howell Prime Minister during the drafting of of the Constituion. He was outspoken in putting the differences of the republic and federation behind. Ha Delveechio General of the former republican army. He was prime minister during the Signing of Constituion. Very influencial in the wording of the Constution. Dame de l'Espérance A very private lady. She was almost the symbol of the republic. She grew in absolute poverty and survived by selling herself. In 3460 the Kalvere revolution broke out and she marched along waving the New Republic flag that she created. She wore a black veil and her face was never seen but she quickly became the face of the revolution and the New Republic. She lead the rebels through Zardugal and marched upon Belgae replacing the federalist flag with the republican flag on the palace of democracy( the legislator). Worried about a long bloody civil war she agreed to a peace plan the federation and she put together. The war between the new republic and federation officially ended in 3464 in a political union of the two states. She passed great reforms and then left and disappeared from public life. She came out of hiding ten years later to show her support for the constitution. Alain Giroud Writer of Constituion. The son of the much beloved Penelope Giroud, he lived happily and in the public eye. He became the Vice President of the Anti Monarchist league at a very young age. He was a passionate speaker but flawed being seen as a part of the elite. Despite this he gained popularity fast, mostly due to his last name. He became the Vice President after Tauziat and stayed there for over a decade. He was credited by the media for being the one force that kept the NLP alive. In 3448 he became President. His victory became the party's lost as he was seen as a outdated partisan like Tauziat. His final downfall was a scandal that erupted when he accepted bribes from a pro-oil lobby. He was kicked out of office in 3452 in disgrace. In 3460 he became the leader of the Anti Monarchist League. He died in 3502 at 101 years old peacefully in his apartment in Belgea. Connor Therim Influenced Constituion. Born into poverty in Endirahad he lived in squalor for most his life, being orphaned at age 15 when his parents died. His uncle then adopted him which led to a mild reversal of fortunes for the man. When the civil war broke out he joined the Federation armed forces and became convinced of their cause. He rose through the ranks to Colonel before resigning his commission to become a Congressman from Ingomu. After he was re-elected he grew in favor of senior party leaders and soon was nominated and won the presidency. Since then he has presided over several stable governments with the UFP winning most of its agenda. After being the first CRP/UFP president to win re-election since Fransisco DiGama he announced he will not run for office again.